De expectativas y realidad
by Clio Salome
Summary: Sakura y Hinata tienen la expectativa de ser las novias de Sasuke Y Naruto, respectivamente...Aunque la realidad es otra. Mini Bombardeo SN de San Valentín


¡Hola! Pues como dice en el resumen, este pequeño one-shot, casi drabble, participa en el **Mini Bombardeo SN de San Valentín 3  
**Fue algo improvisado y apresurado, así que no tiene mucha lógica ni trama, es algo más como una parodia, una mala parodia  
Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto  
¡A leer!

De expectativas y realidad

Haruno Sakura se podía considerar como una adolescente normal, aunque sus ojos verdes jade y su largo cabello rosa brillante le hicieran llamar la atención más de lo que realmente quisiera... ¡nah! le encantaba que la voltearan a ver. Tenía dieciséis años y cursaba el segundo año de preparatoria en el Instituto Konoha, era buena para los estudios y capitana del equipo de karate, lo que en realidad da miedo.

Como cualquier joven de su edad está enamorada de un compañero de clase y tiene la ilusión de declarase este catorce de febrero, soñando que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos y así tener novio, porque Sakura tiene la _expectativa_ de ser la novia de Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más popular de la escuela, aunque también el más engreído y arrogante; pero que a la vista de la de ojos verdes se le hace perfecto.

Hyuuga Hinata tenía dos características principales, la primera era su prominente busto y la segunda su extrema timidez. De cabello largo azul violáceo y ojos perlados; su carácter era dulce y amable, sumamente educada y respetuosa; se desempeñaba como la presidenta del club de cocina. Compañera de Sakura y desde hacía algunos meses amigas cercanas; un chico de su curso, Inuzuka Kiba, se le había declarado varias veces, sin embargo ella solo tenía ojos para su sol personal Namikaza Naruto, un joven risueño y alegre al que el titulo de príncipe azul le quedaba perfecto, especialmente por sus ojos azules.

Habían estudiado juntos desde la secundaria y Hinata se había enamorado al instante. Sabía que su chico le encantaban los dulces, así que preparaba un pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón para tan especial día como el de los enamorados; de solo imaginarlo de sonrojaba: ella llegando con su postre y Naruto brindándole un abrazo, la _expectativa_ de un beso estaba presente.

Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto eran amigos desde bebés, pues sus familias tenían lazos económicos y amistosos, así que se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, siempre estudiando en la misma escuela y coincidiendo en el salón. Su amistad se basaba en una extraña rivalidad afectiva, es decir, siempre se la pasaban peleando.

Ambos chicos eran populares a su manera, Sasuke por ser el príncipe distante y misterioso mientras que Naruto era un caballero de brillante armadura; el que más confesiones románticas recibía era el Uchiha pero siempre las rechazaba sin miramientos, mientras que el Uzumaki se disculpaba por no poder corresponder a los otros sentimientos.

Muchas creían que podían cumplir las _expectativas_ de alguno de los adolescentes y ser su novia pero la _realidad_ era que ambos eran homosexuales y para rematar, novios.

Nadie sabía exactamente cómo o cuando habían iniciado su relación, solo sabían o mejor dicho, habían visto como el lunes siguiente después del catorce de febrero el azabache tenía acorralado al rubio en el escritorio del maestro y se lo comía a besos, todos quedaron estupefactos pero cuando el adulto responsable, Ibiki sensei, salió del shock iniciaron los gritos dando como resultado que toda la escuela se enterara de la nueva pareja y que la misma terminara castigada una semana por actos indecentes.

Con el paso de los días y las semanas se hizo común ver a Naruto y Sasuke llegar y quitarse juntos de la escuela, observarlos con las manos entrelazadas en los descansos y almuerzos y robarse uno que otro beso cuando los maestros se descuidaban. Otra cosa que se convirtió en cotidiana fue verlos llegar con los uniformes sin planchar, oliendo al mismo champo y jabón así como con leves marcas que delataban sus pasionales noches.

Al caer la tarde, Hinata vestida con un lindo vestido lila se dirigió a una casa conocida para ella, tocó el timbre y se arregló el cabello mientras abrían  
-Hola Hina-chan -  
-Hola Sakura, gracias por invitarme. Traje un pastel- habló mientras ingresaba al hogar de la ojiverde  
-Genial, tu pastel de chocolate es famoso. Encargué la cena en el restaurante italiano de siempre y rente películas- comentaba Sakura a la vez que se dirigían a la sala  
-¿Que películas veremos?-  
-Esta Titanic, la vida es bella y diario de una pasión-  
-Creo que lloraré-  
-No te preocupes, tengo pañuelos extra-  
-Tan previsora como siempre felicito la morena-

Con palomitas, golosinas y películas románticas pasaban la noche del catorce de febrero las adolescentes, aunque en la soledad de su habitación siempre podían fantasear con una cena romántica de ensueño en compañía de su persona amada ó con lo que sus príncipes estarían haciendo, pues las dos sabían de la lujosa habitación de hotel que habían alquilado para esa noche.

Fin

Si lo leíste todo ¡gracias! Espero que esta sarta de incoherencias no te hiciera llorar  
¿Algún comentario?

P.D: Solo para aclarar, _no odio_ a algún personaje femenino.


End file.
